criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Fortune and Men's Eyes
Fortune and Men's Eyes is a case featured in Criminal Case: The TV Stories where it appears as the second case of the show. It takes place as the second case in the Riverdale episode of Season One. Plot Previously on Riverdale: Our story is about a town. A small town. And the people who live in the town. On the Fourth of July, just after dawn Jason and Cheryl Blossom drove out to Sweetwater River for an early morning boat ride. The next thing we know happened for sure is that Jason Blossom, was found murdered in Sweetwater River. No one was ready to deal with the arrest of Jason's murderer, Polly Cooper but as the weeks passed, rumours about an old board game started appearing in town: some people said this new "game" was the reason for the infamous "Fresh-Aid Murders" that happened a few decades prior and with a new murder with the same MO happening in town, Riverdale was no longer a innocent place: It's a place that's taking its people to a breaking point and someone... is about to snap! Everyone thought that Riverdale was back on track: the Lodges had just opened their new prison, Alice Cooper had found "peace" with a new support group that had arrived to town and the kids were about to take their SATs. However, everyone remembers the infamous night of November 3rd, where in Riverdale everyone celebrates the local fair, when Hiram Lodge was found dead on his own prison. Poetic justice, you can call it. Another investigation started and, once again, we know that five people were wrapped around this particular mystery: : - The first person to be interrogated was Hermione Lodge, Hiram's wife: everyone knew her as Riverdale's Mayor, but no one knew about her shady deals beneath the surface: Hermione was discovered to have helped Hiram in getting the land for his prison, in some particular illegal ways. The only thing left to wonder is if she helped him voluntarily or if she was being threatned somehow; : - The second person to be interrogated was Veronica Lodge, Hiram's daughter: Veronica was known as daddy's little girl so everyone in town thought that having her as a suspect was simply pointless. However, beneath the surface, Veronica was having pretty rough fights with her dad because of her boyfriend, Archie Andrews. : - The third person to be interrogated was Archie Andrews, Veronica's boyfriend: Archie and Hiram weren't known to being best friends. Hiram held a particular grudge against Archie, considering him unworthy of Veronica and one time, when Veronica once chose Archie over Hiram, that meaning Love over Blood, Hiram started making some "serious" moves against Archie. : - The fourth person to be interrogated was Jughead Jones,one of Veronica's friends: Jughead was known for snooping around where he didn't need to and this time, he had been snooping around in Hiram's shady deals and Hiram was starting to get suspicious. : - The fifth person to be interrogated was Hal Cooper,husband of Alice Cooper and a reporter on The Riverdale Register: Hal was, in some way, similar to Jughead, always snooping around for a juicy story and he was also investigating Hiram's deal, however, Hal was known to do whatever it takes to collect his story. After finishing with the interrogations, the detective knew who had killed Hiram and was about to arrest Hal Cooper as Hiram's killer. The motive that was publicly known to the town was that Hal killed Hiram because Hiram threatned to attack Hal's family, The Coopers, however, no one in town seemed to believe that was the real reason. Maybe someday everything will make sense once more. Having finished the investigation, the detective once more turned to the "Fresh-Aid Murders" and their connection to the board game known as Gryphons & Gargoyles. Upon investigating around town, he managed to found that G&G rule book talked about a crucial moment in the game called "Ascension" where a player needed to toss a coin to decide which chalice to drink and drink from it, one of them would contain the "necessary" to "ascend" while the other would mean returning to the starting point of the game. The detective also investigated the support group that had arrived in town by asking Mayor Hermione Lodge more about them. We learned that this group was known as The Farm and that their leader,Edgar Evernever, was welcoming people "in need" so the detective agreed to keep a closer eye on this group feeling that they had to have some dark secret beneath the helping facade. Times were changing in Riverdale and everyone thought it couldn't get worse from where we were at the time; little did they know we were about to face the biggest storm ever to loom over Riverdale. Our story was about a town and the people that lived in the town but now our story is about death and how Riverdale managed to break itself from the demons within. Summary Victim *'Hiram Lodge' (found shot to death inside his prison) Murder Weapon *'Revolver' Killer *'Hal Cooper' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The Suspect drinks Whiskey. *The Suspect practises shooting. *The Suspect is right-handed. Suspect's Appearance * The Suspect has scratches. Suspect's Profile *The Suspect drinks Whiskey. *The Suspect is right-handed. Suspect's Appearance *The Suspect has scratches. Suspect's Profile *The Suspect drinks Whiskey. *The Suspect practises shooting. *The Suspect is right-handed. Suspect's Profile *The Suspect practises shooting. *The Suspect is right-handed. Suspect's Appearance *The Suspect has scratches. Suspect's Profile *The Suspect drinks Whiskey. *The Suspect practises shooting. *The Suspect is right-handed. Suspect's Appearance *The Suspect has scratches. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer drinks Whiskey. *The killer practises shooting. *The killer is right-handed. *The killer's blood type is A+. *The killer has scratches Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Lodge Detention Center. (Clues: Whiskey Bottle, Victim's Body; New Suspect: Hermione Lodge; Victim identified: Hiram Lodge) *Inform Hermione Lodge about Hiram's murder. (New Crime Scene Unlocked: The Pembrooke) *Investigate The Pembrooke. (Clues: Backpack, Football Jersey) *Examine Backpack. (Result: Locked Phone) *Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Hiram's Phone; New Suspect: Veronica Lodge) *Inform Veronica Lodge about Hiram's murder. *Examine Football Jersey. (Result: Andrew's Name; New Suspect: Archie Andrews) *Ask Archie Andrews about his connection with the Lodges. *Examine Whiskey Bottle. (Result: Written Message) *Analyze Written Message. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks Whiskey) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer practises shooting) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Mayor's Office. (Clues: Jughead's Beanie, Pile of Papers, Locked Chest; New Suspect: Jughead Jones) *Question Jughead Jones about the victim. (Attribute: Jughead practises shooting) *Examine Pile of Papers. (Result: Photograph Man) *Examine Unknown Man. (New Suspect: Hal Cooper) *Talk to Hal Cooper about the victim. (Attribute: Hal drinks whiskey and practises shooting) *Examine Locked Chest. (Result: Revolver) *Analyze Revolver. (12:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Revolver; Attribute: The killer is right-handed; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Staircase) *Investigate Staircase. (Clues: Boxing Gloves, Torn Newspaper) *Examine Boxing Gloves. (Result: Red Hairs) *Examine Red Hairs. (Result: Archie's Hair) *Ask Archie Andrews why he threatened the victim. (Attributes: Archie drinks whiskey, practises shooting and is right-handed) *Examine Torn Newspaper. (Result: Damaged Article) *Analyze Damaged Article. (12:00:00) *Confront Veronica Lodge about her mischievious past. (Attributes: Veronica practises shooting) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Desk. (Clues: Faded Logbook, Victim's Bag, Trash Can) *Examine Faded Logbook. (Result: Transactions Log) *Ask Hermione Lodge about the shady transactions. (Attributes: Hermione drinks whiskey, practises shooting and is right-handed) *Examine Victim's Bag. (Result: Threat) *Analyze Threat. (09:00:00) *Find out why Jughead Jones threatened the victim. (Attributes: Jughead is right-handed) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Documents) *Ask whether Hal Cooper knew about the victim's shady deals. (Attributes: Hal is right-handed) *Investigate Dining Table. (Clues: Bloody Towel, Locked Box) *Examine Bloody Towel. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer's blood type is A+) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Revolver's Bag) *Analyze Revolver's Bag. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has scratches) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to It's Time to Ascend (2/5). (No stars) It's Time to Ascend (2/5) *Find out what Jughead Jones has to say about Gryphons & Gargoyles. *Investigate The Pembrooke. (Clue: Locked Box) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: G&G Game Box) *Analyze G&G Game Box. (06:00:00) *Ask Jughead to keep an eye on Riverdale kids playing G&G. ( Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Ask Hermione Lodge if she knows anything about the mysterious support group that arrived in Riverdale. *Investigate Mayor's Office. (Clue: Letterbox Telegram) *Examine Faded Telegram. (Result: Telegram) *Analyze Telegram. (09:00:00) *Question Edgar Evernever about his support group known as The Farm. (Reward: Burger) *Ask what Archie Andrews needs. *Investigate Dining Table. (Clue: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Archie's Song Lyrics) *Give the lyrics to Archie Andrews. (Reward: Guitar) *Move on to a new crime! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of CC: TV Stories Category:Cases of Riverdale